Las 12 puertas de la desesperación
by Arya Miller
Summary: ¿Has vivido alguna vez un momento el cual querrías borrar de tu mente? ¿Has perdido a tus amigos por culpa de sucesos que no habrías querido que ocurrieran, pero que ocurrieron? Esta es la historia de Madotsuki, una joven con problemas de sueño que no sabe que sus peores pesadillas van a reflejarse en la vida real, y van a hacer que se desencadenen sucesos horribles para ella.


Era una mañana de invierno, sobre las 7:14 am. Madotsuki, una niña de 16 años, se acababa de despertar para ir a clases. Estaba muy cansada, así que, bostezando y estirándose, como hacía habitualmente, fue al baño a lavarse la cara, para ver si así se le pasaba el cansancio. Tras llegar al baño, Madotsuki, echándose agua por su blanco rostro, iba recordando un sueño que había tenido esa noche. En el, Madotsuki estaba en una larga y casi inacabable carretera situada en un bosque. Mientras más andaba, más cansada estaba, hasta que... Se encontró con el cadáver de un chico. Gritando del horror, cayó al suelo...Y ya no recordaba nada más.

Madotsuki tembló un poco, ya que el agua estaba algo fría, y el sueño le había parecido una experiencia para nada agradable. Tras lavarse la cara, Madotsuki se peinó, haciéndose dos coletas como de costumbre, se cepilló los dientes y se vistió, poniéndose el uniforme escolar. Ya arreglada, Madotsuki cogió la mochila y, sin darle tiempo a desayunar, salió corriendo hacia el instituto, al ver que ya eran casi las 8 en punto.

-_¡¿Cómo me he podido entretener tanto?!_

Pensó Madotsuki, mientras salía por la puerta de su pequeño apartamento. Era muy raro que tardara más de 20 minutos en arreglarse, pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que importaba era llegar puntual a clase.

Mientras la joven corría por las calles de Shibuya, situado en Japón, vio a una buena amiga suya, Monoe, que iba acompañada de su hermana pequeña, Monoko, ya que el colegio de esta estaba cerca del instituto donde estudiaban Madotsuki y Monoe.

-_¡Mira hermanita, es Madotsuki!_

Dijo riendo y dando saltos Monoko, mientras señalaba a Madotsuki. Monoe miró hacia donde su pequeña hermana señalaba y, al ver a su amiga, corrió a abrazarla, sonriente.

Después del encuentro, las tres chicas continuaron su ruta, hacia sus centros de estudio. Madotsuki le contó a Monoe el sueño que había tenido, o bueno, más bien pesadilla, dejando a Monoe riendo un poco por la imaginación que tenía su amiga como para soñar esas cosas.

Tras un rato caminando, solo quedaba cruzar el paso de peatones para llegar al colegio de Monoko, y las muchachas estaban nerviosas ya que ya eran las 8 y cinco, llegaban cinco minutos tarde. Monoe pasó corriendo, y al llegar, dijo a Monoko que cruzara, pero Madotsuki la detuvo, ya que el semáforo aun estaba en verde, y aunque no viniera ningún coche, ella prefería esperar para evitar accidentes.

Monoe, enfadada ya que su hermana y ella misma iban a llegar tarde, dijo a Madotsuki que soltara el brazo de la pequeña, o llegarían tarde. Pero Madotsuki se negó. Monoko, que siempre hacía caso en todo a su hermana mayor, tiró hacia delante, sollozando, para que Madotsuki le soltase.

-_¡Ah! ¡S-Suéltame! ¡Mi hermanita me ha dicho que cruce y debo hacerlo!_

_-¡Ni hablar! ¿¡No ves que puede ser peligroso!?_

Madotsuki, que ya tenía la mano sudada debido al esfuerzo, siguió tirando, hasta que, Monoko, aprovechándose del sudor y cansancio de la muchacha, logró soltarse y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo del paso de peatones, pero... Era tarde. Un enorme camión, estaba llegando hasta el paso de cebra cuando ella luchaba por librarse de Madotsuki, pero al soltarse, el camión estaba a tan solo un par de metros, y mientras Monoe daba un enorme grito al ver a su hermana soltarse y salir corriendo por el paso de peatones... Monoko fue arroyada por el camión que iba a una enorme velocidad, mandándola a un par de metros lejos del paso de peatones.

Monoe, gritando y llorando al ver tal escena, salió corriendo hasta donde había caído el cadáver de su hermana pequeña, seguida por Madotsuki. Al llegar, las dos adolescentes pudieron comprobar como los brazos de la pequeña Monoko habían sido partidos por la mitad. El cráneo de la niña, que se había partido debido al impacto de caer al suelo después del golpe, revelaba un poco de cerebro, mezclado con la sangre que manaba de él. Mas abajo, en la barriga, tenía un gran bulto hacia dentro, debido a que el golpe del camión fue derecho hasta la panza de la pequeña. En sus ojos, corrían las lágrimas que iban hasta las mejillas, ya que antes de morir notó el golpe, y el dolor hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Tras ver esa horrible escena, las dos jóvenes, Madotsuki y Monoe, que ahora lloraban las dos, quedaron traumadas, y eso hizo que Monoe se dejara caer al suelo, clavando las rodillas en el, y gritando desconsoladamente, dolorida al ver a su hermana así. Madotsuki, se agachó llorando y la abrazó, pero Monoe rápidamente se apartó y se levantó del suelo. Mirando a Madotsuki con ira, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, acercó su rostro al de ella y empezó a gritarle.

-_¡Todo por tu culpa! ¡Te dije que la soltaras, si la hubieras soltado le habría dado tiempo a cruzar, pero tú y tus estúpidas inseguridades! ¡Eres una estúpida y te deseo la muerte y todo lo malo que te pueda ocurrir, asquerosa!_

Dándole un empujón, salió corriendo de nuevo hacia su casa para avisar de lo ocurrido, dejando a Madotsuki detrás. Sola, con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando como su ahora ex-amiga se iba dolida por lo ocurrido, mientras ella estaba parada justo al lado del cuerpo de la pequeña Monoko.


End file.
